1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an application providing system, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for providing accessing various application services by using a profile, and a system for providing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal has various hardware and software characteristics, which are dynamically and quickly changed by external factors, such as modification according to a mobile communication company, downloads of new application programs, and addition of new input and output devices.
However, a method of managing device information of a current mobile terminal involves managing profile information in a static way.
FIG. 1 is a schematic configuration of an application providing system according to the prior art. As shown, mobile terminals 101, 102, 103, and 104 transmit their device profile information files to the service server 100 in order to request for managing a plurality of applications, and in response, the service server 100 selects and provides only applications corresponding to respective profiles of the mobile terminals 101, 102, 103, and 104. That is, the service server 100 acquires device characteristics of the mobile terminals 101, 102, 103, and 104 by analyzing profiles of each mobile terminals 101, 102, 103, and 104, then selects and provides only applications corresponding to the acquired device characteristics.
Accordingly, when a desired application is not suitable for a profile of a corresponding mobile terminal, an application service cannot be provided to the corresponding mobile terminal. Thus, the mobile terminal in the prior art system may not able to enjoy other application services.